The Day Of The Dead
by Delicious darkness
Summary: A short one-shot of what happened that night when Voldemort's spell rebounded, and the Dark Lord was killed. Voldemort's POV


**AN: I just wanted to make a short one-shot of the Halloween night when Voldemort killed the Potters. I know it's awful but I decided to post it anyway. If you see any faults in spelling, grammar, etc, please leave a review or PM me and I'll fix it. Sooooo tell me what you think ;D  
>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter ;P<br>****  
><strong>****

**/:The beginning of a legend:/**

He walked slowly towards the small cabin.

As he walked down the small path that led towards the house, he felt invincible, nothing could stop him now. He felt as if he had already won. 

He finally arrived in front of the house, and lifted his wand and quickly let a silencing spell fall over him.

Soundlessly he opened the door and stepped him. The sight that greeted him was utterly pathetic.

The Potter family was placed on a sofa. James Potter was making silly faces at the little toddler that were resting peacefully in his mother's arms. Lily Potter nee Evans was smiling warmly at her son and husband.

It was really disgusting how calm they were.

It was if the fact that he had been searching for them for almost a year, had absolutely no impact on them. It angered him greatly, he was the dark lord after all. With a flick of his wand he canceled the silencing spell on himself, and stepped towards them.

James Potter looked up, his eyes widened in terror and fright as his brown eyes met the bright, crimson colored eyes of the dark lord.

"LILY!" He screamed  
>"It's him, take Harry and run, I'll hold him off"<p>

Lily trembled as she ran up the stairs carrying Harry with her in an iron grip. The dark lord absently noticed that the girl had left her wand on the sofa. This would be so easy. He almost felt sad.

He never had any worthy opponents anymore, they all lost the battle after only a few minutes in a duel with him. Well, everybody except for Dumbledore. The old fool just didn't want to bloody die! 

He looked at James Potter. The potter boy was pointing his wand at him determined on killing him. He almost snorted, but managed to get a grip of himself before he let the sound slip through his lips. It was unbecoming for a dark lord to snort after all. 

"Do, you think you can beat me boy?" he sneered at the foolish Gryffindor

"Yes, you evil bastard" he shouted back. The boy would pay for his insolence! How dare he!

"Avada Kedavra" he hissed menacingly. He felt a rush of pure power as the dark curse left his wand. The feeling was mind blowing.

The Potter boy threw himself towards the floor, and narrowly escaped the deadly curse. The dark lord was furious and sent a cutting hex towards the boy only to have the boy send one of the chairs from the kitchen in the way of his curse. Voldemort had had enough and sent a series of dark curses at the boy. At first Potter managed to repel some of them, but the spells were powerful, and he eventually became to exhausted to hold up any longer. Voldemort laughed wickedly as one of his bone breaking curses hit him in the chest. Potter stumbled to the floor, blood oozed from the severe wounds on his chest.

"Any last words" said the dark lord nastily.

Potter remained silent. He grinned darkly as he felt the rush of the killing curse once more. He left the room, leaving the lifeless body of James Potter behind.

He reached the second floor. There was only one door on this level. He blasted the door open, and was met with the sight of a hysterical Lily Potter.

She was standing protectively in front of the crib where the prophecy child was lying.  
>Her eyes widened, when she saw him. Tears welled down her soft cheeks in rivers.<p>

"Move away girl" he said without emotion  
>"Please, please! Not Harry!" she cried<br>"Stand aside!" he said while using a strong compelling curse. 

Unaffected she continued her rant. She was a powerful witch he noted, because she had withstood his compulsions. Nobody could do that, except for Dumbledore.

She would probably have made a good deatheater if she hadn't been within Dumbledore's clutches. She was a mudblood, though he might have made an exception, just for her. She was a pretty thing too. He could have her around for his own enjoyment. If she just would stand away from that stupid crib.

"Not, Harry! Take me instead" she bargained desperately. She was begging now.

"Foolish girl! Stand aside this is your last chance" he said harshly

She stood unwavering. The plea was visible in her disturbingly bright green eyes.

"Avada Kedavra" for the fourth time that night, he felt the power of the spell leaving his wand, and he watched in morbid fascination as the green flames of the killing curse engulfed her, and she slumped to the ground. Her lifeless eyes stared at him, it was uncanny.

He didn't notice the faint glow that surrounded the Potter heir and Lily. If he had, he would probably have left and got somebody else to kill the boy for him.

He moved away from the girl and walked towards the crib. A boy with black hair was staring at him innocently, the boy was not crying, even though his mother and father had just been killed, he wasn't crying even though he was about to die in a few moments.

Ah, the bliss of childhood.

The dark lord lifted his wand again and pointed it towards the boy. He was just sitting there, the boy looked curiously at him, he was probably wondering who he was. His pudgy little hands was reaching towards him, the boy wanted him to _hold_ him? What on earth was wrong with this.. this boy? Ignoring the outstretched arms he once again said the hideous words. He felt the rush of the curse for the last time that night.

When the spell hit it's target something went terribly wrong. The dark lord stared with eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape as the spell rebounded of the boy's forehead and rushed towards him three times as fast as when he had originally cast it.

He had no time to step away from the spell. He screamed in agony as the spell hit him and his soul was ripped from his body. The pain was excruciating , he had never felt anything more painful. The pain from making his horcuxes was nothing compared to this.

The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was the boy's bright green eyes staring at him in what he could only describe as satisfaction.


End file.
